Amour en lettres
by Teyola
Summary: Il ne pensait pas qu'écrire des lettres pouvait être aussi divertissant. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait aussi cacher une dur réalité... [Cadeau pour Neymanga]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo !**

 **Quoi ? Une nouvelle histoire ? Nan mais allo quoi ?**

 **Bref, j'ai eu cette idée de fic comme ça, dans mon lit alors que j'étais en pleine crise de paranoïa (Toi-même tu sais Neymanaga). Les chapitres viendront quand j'aurais envie et le temps. (Déjà que mes autres fics me prennent pas mal de temps... Duh...)**

 **BREF !**

 **Joyeux anniversaire NeyNey ! Happy Birthday ! Oui je sais, c'était il y a plus un mois (depuis le 5 novembre quand même...) mais voilà quoi, je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt ! Gomen ! Je suis vraiment désolée...**

 **BREF !**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

C'était le matin dans la résidence des Todoroki. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, ses rayons traversaient les fenêtres, réveillant le jeune Todoroki qui était encore endormi dans son futon. Le bicolore se réveilla lentement et difficilement. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit à regarder le plafon de sa chambre, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

"Shouto ? Tu es réveillé ?" Demanda une voix douce, en toquant la porte de sa chambre.

"Oui, je le suis... Fuyumi..." Répondit Shouto.

"C'était pour te dire que le petit déjeuné était près."

"Merci."

Shouto se redressa puis se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre son uniforme pour le lycée. Il se changea avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa grande sœur qui avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

"Salut." Dit le bicolore en saluant Fuyumi.

"Salut Shouto, tu as bien dormi ?" Demanda doucement et gentiment la grande sœur.

"On peut dire ça comme ça..." Shouto s'assit à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa principalement dans le silence. Enfin comme tous les jours... Heureusement pour Shouto, son père n'était pas là, sinon le petit déjeuner aurait été un champs de bataille entre eux. Qui il eut fini son petit déjeuner, il déposa son bol dans l'évier, prit son sac puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer.

"A ce soir, frangine." Dit le bicolore en mettant ses chaussures.

"Passe une bonne journée Shouto !" S'écria joyeusement Fuyumi à son frère qui partait pour aller à son collège.

 _oOoOo_

Le bicolore marchait, en fixant ses pieds. Il pensait à de vieux souvenirs, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Maintenant, il savait qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher, Shouto arriva à son collège. Il ne se préocupait pas des filles qui lui jetait des louanges, ni des garçons qui lui jetait des... Malédictions ? Shouto ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart des garçons lui jetaient ses... malédictions, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour lui, c'était une perte de temps. Des filles venaient souvent lui parler, mais à chaque fois, le bicolore répondait au filles avec désintérêt, comme avec tous le monde d'ailleurs.

Une fois arrivé dans sa salle de classe, Shouto s'assis à sa place, au fond de la classe et attendit le début du cours en écoutant de la musique avec ses écouteurs. Il voyait ses camarades de classe arriver, tous souriant et parlant joyeusement, Shouto soupira, puis fixa le ciel depuis la fenêtre qui était à côté de lui, jusqu'à le professeur arrive.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une correspondance avec des élèves d'un autre établissement. Vous allez devoir écrire une lettre à ce dernier pendant toute cette semaine." Dit le professeur alors qu'il regardait la plupart de ses élèves sauter de joie.

"Monsieur ! Nos correspondants viennent de quel collège ?" Demanda un élève.

"Vous n'aurez qu'à leurs demander." Commença le professeur en souriant gentiment. "Bon, et si nous commençons à écrire ses lettres ?"

Le professeur fit distribuer une fiche aux élèves, il semblait que c'était des information sur les élèves de l'autre établissement. Certains garçons étaient déçu d'avoirs un garçon comme correspondant au lieu d'avoir une fille, comme certain chanceux. Parmi ces chanceux, il y avait Shouto, il regardait fixement le nom de la fille qu'il avait comme correspondante :

Yaoyorozu Momo.

Ce nom lui était familier, il a souvent entendu le nom " Yaoyozoru " mais le bicolore ne savait plus où. Alors qu'il regardait la photo de cette Momo, quelqu'un vint à lui.

"Wah, Todoroki, tu es tomber sûr une beauté fatal !" S'écria un de ses camarades de classe.

Shouto ne répondit pas. Il était trop absorbé par le visage de Momo.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était belle, pas le moindre. En fixant le visage de la jeune fille, Shouto pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, ses battements étaient accompagnés par une douce chaleur dont le bicolore ne savait d'où elle venait.

"-roki ? Todoroki ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

"Hein ?" Shouto avait complètement oublier la présence de son camarade de classe, qui était maintenant entourer de ses amis. "Je suis désolé, tu disais ?"

"On peut échanger nos correspondants ? S'il te plaît !" S'écria le garçon.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda le bicolore, confus.

"Bah... Toi, ta correspondante est genre... Je la connais donc tu vois..?"

"Je vois quoi ?"

Le garçon commençait à perdre patience.

"Bah... C'est une amie à moi et vu que ça fait un baille que je lui ais pas parlé..." Le garçon était tout rouge, se qui rendu Shouto encore plus confus.

"Désolé, mais je ne te comprend pas, tu me dis que tu l'as connais, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir directement et qu'à la place tu viens me voir pour échanger nos correspondants. Je ne te comprend pas." Dit le bicolore avec nonchalance.

Alors que le garçon commençait a devenir rouge de colère et voulait répliquer, le professeur intervint.

"Jeune homme, veuillez retourner à votre place pour écrire votre lettre !"

Et il s'exécuta. Shouto tourna encore une fois toute son attention à sa correspondante, sans remarquer le regard noir du garçon qui l'avait abordé.

 _oOoOo_

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Shouto était devant sa feuille, sans savoir quoi écrire, alors il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre qui était à côté de lui. Il pleuvait, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Soudain, le professeur vint à lui.

"Todoroki ? Avez-vous un problème ? Vous n'avez rien écrit."

"Je ne sais pas quoi écrire..." Répondit-il.

"Ecrit simplement pourquoi cette lettre, pourquoi tu lui écris. Après tu peux aussi parler de toi, de ce qu'il se passe ici avec tes camarades de classe, par exemple." Shouto trouvait que son professeur faisait bien son métier, il aidait et expliquait bien à ses élèves. Il était gentil.

Shouto regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, écoutant le son de la pluie qui tombait, et c'est alors qu'il sut ce qu'il allait écrire. Il glissa son stylo sur le papier, les mots venant comme par magie. Il écrit toute une page sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand il eut fini sa lettre, il demanda à son professeur une enveloppe pour pouvoir la poster, même si ce dernier dit simplement de lui remettre la lettre. Ce qu'il fit. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement pour Shouto, enfin, il y avait toujours ses filles qui lui parlaient de choses dont il ne comprenait absolument rien. Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, il content. Pas par rapport à ce que disait les filles à côté de lui, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il était content de sa lettre.

 _Et il y avait une autre personne qui était contente..._

 _oOoOo_

Le lendemain, elle se leva dans son grand lit douillé. Les rayons du soleil avaient pénétrés dans sa chambre et une domestique était déjà dans la chambre.

"Mademoiselle, il est temps de vous levez." Dit gentiment la servante. "J'espère que vous avez bien dormi."

"Oui Mikami, merci." Répondit la jeune fille avec une voix encore somnolente

Le jeune fille sorti de son lit difficilement. Alors qu'elle s'assit sur son lit, quelque chose attira son attention.

"Mikami, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ?" Demande-t-elle doucement.

"Oh, ça ? Elle est arrivée ce matin alors que vous dormiez, elle était à votre nom. Elle vient de l'établissement scolaire Corusan." Répondit Mikami poliment.

Soudain, la jeune fille se précipita vers la lettre poser sur son chevet, elle l'ouvrit puis la lu. Cette dernière remarqua que l'écriture était soignée:

 **Bonjour Yaoyorozu Momo, je m'appelle Todoroki Shouto, mon professeur nous à charger, à moi et ma classe, d'écrire des lettres aux élèves de ta classe dans un cadre de correspondance qui dura une semaine. Enfin, je suppose que tu le sais déjà, sinon je ne vois pourquoi nous devrions nous écrire ses lettres mutuellement. Je vais être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste par rapport à ce "projet", mais bon... J'espère quand même pouvoir bien m'entendre avec toi, Yaoyorozu. D'ordinaire, je ne fais pas ce genre de... chose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens par des lettres, ni en personne d'ailleurs... donc j'espère que je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ce que je te raconte... De tout façon, je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.**

 **Todoroki Shouto.**

La jeune fille- Momo, ria doucement après avoir lu la lettre de Shouto. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, Momo trouvait ça agréable. Mikami la regardait fixement, comme pour demander ce que contenait cette lettre, mais Momo ne dit rien. A la place, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à écrire sa réponse.

 _Elle était vraiment contente, son premier contacte extérieur depuis un moment..._

 _oOoOo_

 **MON DIEU !**

 **Oui je sais, j'ai tardé pour écrire ça mais bon, je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration. En plus, ce que j'ai écrit me paraissait plus long dans ma tête... Je suis super** **déçue...**

 **Enfin bref !**

 **Dîtes ce que vous en pensez de cette nouvelle fic, qui serait très courte ! Et surement triste...**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Teyola corporation**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo !**

 **Merci pour vos retour sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite !**

 **Aller, réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Fan de todomomo : Merci ! Je l'avais imaginer un beau soir de pleine lune ~. Et t'inquiète, je bosse plus rapidement sur cette fic que sur mes autres (problème d'inspiration...), donc les chapitres seront plus fréquent. Ahah, je ne dis rien mais ne t'en fait pas, ce ne sera pas trop triste et oui, il y aura une happy end ! (t'inquiète, ce complexe je le connais aussi sauf que moi je rage quit x) ). Et moi ça me fait plaisir quand tu review et que tu apprécies mes histoires.**_

 _ **Evifaul : AAAAAH ! Moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire si tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! Et bah la suite est là donc ~. (t'inquiète moi aussi, surtout le todomomo... déjà qu'il y a presque rien à lire...).**_

 **Bref !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

Elle venait de finir sa lettre. Momo était toute excité d'avoir sa réponse, et si elle avait un peu de chance, sa réponse serai envoyer pour le jour même, grâce à ses nombreux domestiques. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son correspondant, Momo fut sortit de ses pensés par Mikami, sa domestique.

"Mademoiselle, désolée de vous sortir de vos rêveries mais... Vous avez un rendez-vous chez _lui_..."

Momo soupira. Elle baissa la tête vers sa lettre.

"Oui... Je sais..."

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fini, elle s'habilla puis descendit difficilement les escaliers. Elle se tenait fermement contre la rampe d'escalier. Puis elle trébucha.

"MADEMOISELLE !" s'écria Mikami alors qu'elle se précipita vers Momo qui tombait des escaliers.

Momo se maudit mentalement. Elle était arrivée au bout des escaliers plus rapidement que d'habitude, c'est une première. La jeune fille, vautré sur le sol.

"Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?" la voix de la domestique était remplis d'inquiétude tant dis qu'elle accroupit à côté de la jeune fille sur le sol.

"Oui... Merci Mikami..." répond-t-elle en se relevant, difficilement, du sol.

Mikami la regardait, encore plus inquiète de la condition de la jeune fille. Momo le vit bien, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au lieu de cela, elle continua son chemin tout en prenant les béquilles que lui tendit une autre domestique.

 _oOoOo_

Shouto se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin, il n'avait pas vu son père de la soirée. Il était comblé. Alors qu'il se préparait pour aller en cours, Fuyumi arriva dans sa chambre.

"Shouto, bonjour, tu as reçu une lettre." lui dit-elle avec sa voix douce.

"Bonjour, et merci frangine."

L'institutrice lui remit sa lettre puis sortit de sa chambre. Le bicolore regarda la lettre et remarqua que c'était Yaoyorozu Momo qui lui avait envoyer. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse sur l'enveloppe. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il s'en fichait un peu en faite. Shouto s'assis en tailleur sur le sol, ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe pour sortir délicatement la lettre. Le bicolore sentit une légère odeur de fleur se dégager de la lettre.

" _Elle l'a parfumer ?_ " pensa le bicolore, il en sourit.

En même temps qu'il respirait la douce odeur de la lettre, il commença à la lire :

 **Bonjour, Todoroki-san ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **Je suis ravis que tu m'ais envoyé cette lettre, et puis, je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer ! Je n'ai pas la chance d'être souvent à "l'extérieur", donc je serais enchanté de lire ton quotidien. Et aussi, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter donc... D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'es pas très enthousiaste par cette correspondance, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu apprécies cela ! Enfin, avec moi en tout cas... Mais dit-moi, Todoroki-san, comment est ta classe à Corusan ? Est-ce que tes camarades de classes sont gentils ? Et tes profs ? Voudrais-tu devenir un héros plus tard ? Je sais que j'ai l'air un peu insistante, j'en suis navrée... Enfin, j'espère que tu vas passer une agréable journée !**

 **P.S: J'ai hâte de lire ta réponse.**

 **Yaoyorozu Momo.**

Le jeune garçon relu plusieurs fois la lettre, et au même passage, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. " _Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu apprécies cela_ ", elle ne le connaissait pas, mais Shouto savait qu'elle allait faire une bonne héroïne, mais la seule chose qui le perturba, c'est le fait qu'elle n'a pas la chance d'être dehors... Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? Le bicolore lui demandera dans sa réponse.

 _oOoOo_

"Alors, avez-vous reçu la réponse de votre correspondant ?"

Shouto était maintenant en classe et le professeur avait commencé par parler des lettres et des correspondants. La plupart était plutôt content de leurs correspondants, le bicolore en faisait partit, mais certain était déçu, surtout se garçon : Awase Yosetsu. Shouto ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Yosetsu voulait tellement avoir Momo en tant que correspondant, les deux étaient pourtant amis, non ? C'est ce qu'avait dit Yosetsu, non ? Alors si es deux étaient amis, pourquoi ne va-t-il pas la voir chez elle ? C'est quelque chose que le bicolore devra demander à Yosetsu...

La journée passa sans que Shouto puisse parler à Yosetsu, le bicolore l'avait cherché pendant les poses mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Après, ce n'était pas une question indispensable, Shouto pouvait très bien demander à Momo. En parlant d'elle, ce qui est mystérieusement très fréquemment, il avait commencé à écrire sa réponse entre deux classe et l'avait finaliser à la pose de midi. Shouto trouvait qu'il pensait souvent à cette fille, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas personnellement, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Des fois, il se demandait à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler sa tête quand elle avait lu sa lettre...

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Tokyo, Shouto s'arrêta à la poste pour déposer son enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, puis le bicolore reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa maison. _E_ _spérant mentalement que son père ne soit pas là ce soir._

 _oOoOo_

Momo était, comme toujours, dans sa chambre, lisant silencieusement une encyclopédie sur son lit. Alors qu'elle venait de finir son livre, elle le ferma et le posa en face d'elle. La jeune fille se leva pour se diriger vers sa grande fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et regarda le paysage.

" _Quel magnifique coucher de soleil..._ " pensa-t-elle mélancoliquement.

Momo respirait doucement l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi quand un vent frais la frappa. Elle en frissonna. Elle avait envie d'être dehors, assise dans l'herbe douce tout en lisant un livre. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui en empêchait ? Elle avait crée une échelle pour descendre dans le jardin... Après tout, ça faisait maintenant dix ans qu'elle reste dans cette grande maison, sauf au début d'année où Momo avait pu, enfin, aller en cours.

 _Elle n'y est resté qu'une seule journée._

"Mademoiselle ?"

Momo sortit de sa rêverie pour voir qu'il y avait Mikami devant sa porte.

"Oui ? Y a-t-il un problème ?" demanda doucement Momo.

"Il n'y a rien, j'ai juste vu que vous étiez dans vos pensées, vous allez bien ?"

Momo mit une certain temps à répondre.

"Je ne sais pas..." soupira-t-elle.

"Je vois... Mais sinon, comment c'est passé votre consultation ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Les résultats ont-ils été positif ?"

Momo ne répondit pas.

Alors qu'elle était maintenant d'humeur maussade, Momo pensa au faite que le lendemain matin, quelqu'un sera là pour elle de manière indirect. La jeune était impatiente de recevoir la lettre de Shouto, rien que d'y penser fait palpiter son cœur. Elle ne le connaissait depuis moins d'un jour, elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni comment était sa voix ou son caractère. Momo ne savait rien de lui, mais...

"Alors c'est ça le coup de foudre ?..." pensa le jeune fille à haute voix. Rien que de le dire fait battre son cœur à la chamane...

 _Elle savait déjà que Todoroki Shouto lui faisait de l'effet._

 _oOoOo_

 **Et voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **J'avais prévus de faire de finir cette fic avec environ 5 chapitre, mais c'est seulement si je zappe certains moments (genre des scènes... des scènes.). Donc si vous voulez que j'approfondisse tout ça, dite le moi !**

 **Aller ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 et ma résolution pour cette année c'est d'écrire plus souvent et plus rapidement !**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Teyola Mis Panini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo !**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Ouais bon en vrai je ne sais pas quoi dire donc...**

 **Place aux reviews :**

 _ **Evilfaul : Oui, ils sont adorablement innocents. Ouais, ça doit être cela x). Ahah, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, enfin, une parti (il faut garder le suspense ~)**_

 _ **Fan de todomomo : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je vous remercie**_ ** _humblement. Oui je sais et j'en suis navré mais ne t'en fait, ce chapitre sera plus cute (merci ~), qui sait ? Je n'ai pas envie de spoil moi, mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est un peu les deux. On peut dire ça comme ça ~. Mais don't panic ! Il est sympa ! D'accord, je pense qu'après ce serait mieux mais après il faut que je mette en place tous les petits détails et les indices sur Momo et sa... "condition". Oui je sais merci (mais après c'est pas gagné...). Bye bye et à très vite toi aussi !_**

 **Bref !**

 **Place au chapitre !**

 **PLUS ULTRA !**

 _oOoOo_

Il se leva lourdement. Ce dernier n'avait pas pensé au fait de son père pouvait être là. Shouto est le fils du numéro deux des Super Heros : Endeavor. En parlant de lui, le héros de flammes l'avait encore poussé à faire un de ses entraînements durs et fatiguant, pouvant faire tombé de fatigue son fils. Le bicolore ne savait pas comment il était arrivé dans son lit, mais il a suppose que c'était sa grande sœur qui l'avait emmené dans son futon. Shouto avait des douleurs insupportable au niveau des bras, des jambes, du ventre et du crâne. Ce dernier, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, remarqua que sur sa petite table basse, il y avait un verre d'eau avec une boîte d'antidouleur et une petite note. Il l'a prit et la lu :

 ** _Bonjour Shouto,_**

 ** _Tu étais tombé de fatigue dans la salle d'entrainement, alors je t'es porté à ton lit. Voici des antidouleurs pour toi, et j'ai prévenu ton collège que tu ne viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Passe une bonne journée._**

 ** _Fuyumi._**

Shouto fixa pendant quelque instant le mot de Fuyumi. Si il n'allait pas en cours, que ferais-t-il ? Pendant un instant, il pensa à aller voir Momo, mais juste un cours instant. Il ne la connaissait que depuis même pas 48H, alors quel est cette sensation ? Ce sentiment ?

 _Il devrait y réfléchir plus tard..._

 _oOoOo_

Cette fois, Momo était décidé : elle irait dehors.

Ces parents et les domestiques ne voudraient _jamais_ l'accompagner à cause de son " état ". Foutaise. La fille unique des Yaoyorozu n'y croyait pas un mot. Alors que la fille au cheveux de jais se dirigeait vers son balcon, elle pensa à quelqu'un.

" _Et si je **le** croyais dans la rue ?_" pensa Momo, légèrement terrifier. Mais Momo se ressaisie rapidement. " _Nan, c'est impossible... **Il** doit surement être en cours actuellement..._"

La jeune fille essaya de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait avant de prendre l'échelle qui était caché dans les feuillages, près de son balcon. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis descendis l'échelle. Momo était à un pas du sol, elle hésita un instant, puis se lança. La jeune fille, heureuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir dans l'herbe jusqu'au grand portail qui séparait sa demeure de " l'extérieur ". Il y avait un code pour ouvrir le portail, Momo le fit et alors le grand portail s'ouvrit pour la laisser sortir.

Momo avait fait des recherches avant de pour " s'évader ", elle savait que le gardien irait faire sa pose pour manger vers midi, laissant au moins cinq minutes les portes sans surveillance. Le code de la porte n'avait pas changer depuis sa dernière sorti, donc Momo pouvait les ouvrirent sans problèmes.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille s'éloigna le plus possible de sa maison pour être enfin tranquille. Les pas de Momo l'avaient guidés jusqu'à un petit parc de jeu. Elle se souvient de l'époque où elle y allait avec ses parents. La jeune Yaoyorozu avait rencontré un jeune garçon alors qu'elle jouait dans le bas à sable. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps...

Momo était maintenant au centre de Tokyo, pendant des mois, elle avait étudié la ville entière pour le jour où elle pourrait y aller. Elle était heureuse. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des étudiants, des business man et beaucoup d'autre. Alors que Momo marchait dans la ville sans savoir où aller, ses pas la dirigèrent vers un café, en passant devant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un petit creux, cette dernière en profita donc. Elle prit sa commende puis s'installa à une terrasse, sirotant son thé tranquillement, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire ensuite.

Tant dis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire, quelqu'un vint l'aborder.

"Momo ? C'est toi ?"

 _Elle connaissait cette voix._

" _Yosetsu..?_ "

 _oOoOo_

Shouto, ne savant pas quoi faire de la journée alors qu'il avait fini son entrainement, fit un tours en ville. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire des courses, cela évitera à sa grande sœur de le faire. Le bicolore se dirigea vers les magasins pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le fils du numéro deux marchait dans les rues de Tokyo quand il vit Awase Yosetsu dans une salle d'arcane. En le voyant, Shouto se rappela qu'il devait aller lui demander quelque chose à propos de Momo. Avec ses sacs de courses dans les mains, le fils d'Endeavor alla vers son camarade de classe et l'interpella.

"Awase !" appela Shouto.

"Hum ?" Yosetsu se retourna vers Shouto. "Oh, tien, Todoroki. T'es pas en cours ?"

"Je te retourne la question."

"Nan mais moi j'avais un rendez-vous..." répondit Yosetsu avec une pointe de mensonge que Shouto remarqua sans difficulté.

"Mouais... Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi t'es là, je veux juste te poser une question." dit le bicolore en voulant passer directement au fait.

"Donc ? Quel est ta question ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Quel est ton lien avec Momo ?" répondit froidement Shouto, ce qui le surpris légèrement.

"Momo ?" demanda Yosetsu, un peu confus.

"Yaoyorozu."

"Nan mais j'avais compris, hein." le fils du numéro deux remarqua que le jeune homme en face de lui commençait à devenir nerveux, pour x raison. "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Et si je n'avais _aucun_ lien avec elle ?"

"Tu m'as dit, le jour où on a eut nos correspondants, que tu connaissais Momo."

" _Pourquoi tu l'appelle déjà Momo ?_ " chuchota Yosetsu, mais assez fort pour que Shouto l'entende. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. "Bon, c'est juste une amie, okay ?"

"D'accord, mais alors tu devrais savoir pourquoi elle ne peut pas sortir de chez elle ? N'est-ce pas ?" demande Shouto de manière suspicieuse.

Il ne répondit pas.

"Awase ?"

Toujours pas.

Shouto restait là, devant lui, en attendant la réponse de son camarade.

"Elle... _C'est à cause de moi_..."

Puis il parti en laissant Shouto en plan.

 _oOoOo_

Elle restait là, pétrifié de voir **_cette_** personne devant elle. Soudains, prise de peur, Momo ne put bouger. LA personne qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas voir était maintenant devant elle. Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à fuir, trop terrifiée pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Ça fait longtemps, Momo..." lui disait Yosetsu de manière mélancolique. "Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué..."

Il s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Mais Momo se débatta it pour sortir de son étreinte.

"Lâche moi ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait !" s'écria Momo en sortant des bras de Yosetsu.

"Je te rappel que je me suis excuser ! Ce n'était qu'une simple petite blague !"

"Oui, après tout, c'est vachement drôle d'enfermer une petite fille de cinq ans dans une..." Momo s'arrêta de parler.

D'un coup, elle se souvenait de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin, avant de partir :

 **Bonjour Yaoyorozu, je vais bien, juste** **légèrement fatigué à cause d'un entrainement. Merci de l'inquiétude.**

 **Je suis surpris de voir que tu es aussi enthousiaste à propos de notre échange, j'en suis bizarrement heureux. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne peux sortir de ta maison, y a t-il une raison particulière ? Est-ce grave ? Après, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais. Je te remercie d'essayer de me faire aimer cet échange, mais bien-sûr, juste pour préciser, ce n'est rien contre toi. En ce qui concerne ma classe, elle est normal, mais les élèves préfèrent faire les enfants que travailler, la plupart veulent aller à l'U.A mais ils devraient s'entraîner, enfin, ce n'est que moi avis personnel. Niveau professeur, on va dire qu'ils font bien leur travail et oui, je veux devenir un héros. Tu n'as pas l'air incitante et puis, c'est le principe de cet échange, non ? J'espère que tu passeras également une bonne journée.**

 **P.S: Moi de même.**

 **Todoroki Shouto.**

Momo ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui, mais elle avait Yosetsu en face d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était imaginer de le rencontrer par hasard, comme dans son rêve :

Lui qui vient la sauver d'un dragon qui l'avait enfermer dans la plus haute tours d'un ancien château.

" _Shouto..._ " Elle pensa à lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais, après tout, il ne l'a jamais vu.

"Awase !"

Momo et Yosetsu se retournèrent pour voir quelqu'un marcher vers eux, deux sacs de courses dans les mains.

"Todoroki..." chuchota Yosetsu, énervé pour une raison obscure.

Le bicolore s'arrêta quand il **_la_** vit.

"Yaoyorozu ?"

 _oOoOo_

 **Tin tin tin tin !**

 **Pourquoi y a t-il Shouto ? Comment va réagir Momo ? Pourquoi Yosetsu est énervé ? Vous le serez...**

 **Quand j'aurai envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! (même si j'en suis pas très fière...)**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser, je veux vous poser une question : 1, 2, 3 ou 4 ?**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre... Mais j'ai un plan ! Chaque chiffre représente soit un Os, soit le prochain chapitre de "Une pour deux", soit celui de "Amour en lettre", soit celui de "Bloc 13". Bien-sûr, les fics/OS qui représentes les chiffres ne sont pas dans le bonne ordre donc ce sera le hasard qui décidera du prochain poste !**

 **Bref, je vous dit à la prochain !**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Teyola révise pour le Brevet Blanc.**


End file.
